


Scorching! Beach Party Attack!

by KNACC



Series: Kamen Hero Dragon: The Series [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Day, Genyatta Week, Genyatta Week Summer, Kamen Rider AU, M/M, Pining, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sentai AU, Sentai Genji Shimada, Young Genji, genyatta week summer 2017, shonen typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNACC/pseuds/KNACC
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta both just want to have a nice day at the beach together but Genji's secret identity and fishmen conspire to intercede. (Sentai/Kamen Rider AU)





	Scorching! Beach Party Attack!

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry to have written this before I wrote the second chapter of the main fic for this au but the siren song of Genyatta week called to me so here this is!

Genji's only been at the beach for an hour and already he's regretting his choices.  It's not that the weather isn't perfect or that he and his friends didn't pack enough drinks; Instead, he finds his beach trip is being ruined by a certain omnic that is sitting under an umbrella some twenty feet away, entirely oblivious to his plight.  Genji sighs as he finds his eyes naturally gravitating towards his boyfriend for maybe the hundredth time.  He knows it is a bad idea, knows that he needs to stop staring and yet, he can't.  Zenyatta is good looking under normal circumstances but here at the beach, clothed from head to toe in loose white linen and a large white sun hat, he looks beautiful and ethereal and Genji wants nothing more than to kiss him silly.  But he can't, and he knows it, knows that Genji Shimada can't be openly dating Zenyatta when the Midori Dragon is his obviously smitten battle partner, that such a clue would make the puzzle of the Midori Dragon's identity too easy to put together and so he stays put and stares instead.

"Hey loverboy," Genji's friend Takeko shouts, snapping Genji out of his head, "You want to play volleyball or are you too busy pining after that monk?"

Genji turns to look at her and brings his hand to his bare chest in mock offense as he scrambles to cover up what he's been doing.  "Pinning? Me?" He stands up and shakes his head, "Pretty sure it only counts as pining if it's over something you can't have and you know I can have anyone I want." Genji cringes slightly, the past few months having made him more than a little aware of what an ass he can be some of the time.  Now is no time to drop the cocky attitude though as it would just confuse his friends.

Takeko starts to laugh.  "You keep telling yourself that Shimada and I'll just pretend I haven't seen that monk turn you down cold hundreds of times."

Genji waves the comment away.  "Pshhhh, I haven't really been trying obviously.  I thought you knew that I was just joking around."

"Fine, well he's right over there if you want to prove that wild animal magnetism of yours once and for all," Takeko says, gesturing over Genji's shoulder.  "We'll even wait for you while you sweep him off his feet, k?"

Genji knows this is a bad idea and yet, it isn't like he can really back down now that he's painted himself into this corner.  "Alright," Genji shrugs and then stretches his arms across his chest, "get ready to eat your words."

Takeko rolls her eyes but Genji ignores her as he turns his back to her and heads towards Zenyatta, trying to figure out exactly what dumb pick-up line he should use this time.   He's just settled on, 'Have I died and gone to heaven? Because you're definitely an angel' when he reaches Zenyatta and stumbles over his words for a moment before just saying, "Hi," instead.  

Zenyatta tilts his head slightly, looking Genji over and then glances around to check that no one is nearby before returning his attention to his book.  "Is this particularly wise?" he says very quietly into his book.

"What can I say," Genji whispers back, "you make me do dumb things."

"That would be slightly more flattering if I did not already know you make a decent amount of bad choices all on your own-"

"They noticed me staring alright?" Genji cuts him off with a hurried whisper.  "You're beautiful and I couldn't help myself so let's just-"

"Of course, sorry," Zenyatta nods, "You looks very handsome as well by the way."

Genji feels himself begin to blush but tries to ignore it as he slips back into his persona and then says loudly, "So what do you say, Angel? You ready for seven minutes in heaven with me?"

"I can access the spiritual plane on a mere whim so you are going to have to offer something a bit more tempting than that to woo me," Zenyatta says, dry and loud while barely glancing up from his book.

Genji gives Zenyatta a little smile and mouths the word 'thank you' before turning back to his friends and shrugging dramatically.  "Guess I struck out again.  Oh well."

Takeko shakes her head and then facepalms while the rest of Genji's friends break out in loud, uproarious laughter.  He's just starting to strut back, every inch of him struggling against the urge to look one last time at Zenyatta when Takeko chucks the volleyball at him and he just barely catches it.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" Takeko sighs once Genji is back in earshot.

"Would I really be me if I said yes to that?" Genji shoots back, tossing the volleyball to her.

She catches it and rolls her eyes.  "Fine, let's just play some volleyball."

****

For someone who can easily overheat due to being primarily made out of metal, Zenyatta is having a great time at the beach.  The ocean is beautiful, his wards seems to be having a lot of fun playing in and around the water and his book is even more engaging than he expected.   There is only one thing missing that could make this day perfect and that is Genji being able to spend it with him.  He knows it is impossible right now, knows that they must not make it easy for people to draw parallels between Genji and the Midori Dragon, that keeping their relationship outside of his secret identity under wraps protects Genji and allows him to keep fighting against his family's criminal empire but still, at times like these, it is hard.  Zenyatta glances at Genji playing volleyball out of the corner of his optical sensors and sighs.  He is beautiful as he always is; handsome body well showcased by his tight swimsuit while his stunning face nearly radiates joy as he laughs over something Zenyatta is not privy to.  

Zenyatta shakes his head and turns his attention back to his wards.  He is glad Genji is having fun even if they cannot be together right now and it is not as if they will not get to spend time alone together soon enough.  He's doing a quick head count of his wards when bobbing to the surface right behind Takashi is a mysterious fish-headed figure.  In an instant, Zenyatta is on his feet, his book discarded and his staff retrieved as he floats above the water and over to the Takashi.

"Excuse me," Zenyatta says, thwacking the monster on the head just as he tries to wrap it's arms around Takashi's neck.  "Do you think you can help lead some of the others out of the water?"  He turns around just in time to see another fish man sneaking up on him and sends it flying back into the deep water with a flick of his staff.  "I do not think it is safe to be in this water at the moment."

Takashi nods and starts calling to his friends as he hurries to get out of the water.  

Zenyatta keeps a wary eye on them as he turns his voice box up and calls out, "Citizens of Hanamura, a new monster attack has just beg-"  He break off what he's saying to dash to another fish man and kicks it just as it tries to drag a woman on a floatie under.  "For your safety, it would be best if you extracted yourselves from the water until such a time as the problem has been resolved."

People turn and stare at him, whispering amongst themselves rather than getting out of the water.  Zenyatta is about to speak again when a man screams, and Zenyatta sees that a fish man has grabbed his ankle. In a flash, other people begin to scream as well, stampeding to get out of the water and away from the monsters.  

Zenyatta lets out a little sigh at the dangerous apathy of the masses but quickly puts his feelings aside as in favor of saving that man.  He focuses his mind and quickly rises above the crowd, starting to channel a discord blast as he attempts to get a clear shot.  A few seconds later, he's finally got one just as the man is starting to slipping under the waves.  Zenyatta pushes down the panic he feels growing within him and then refocusing, unleashes the shot.  He watches as the blast lands true and then the man bobs to the surface, scared but unharmed before rushing to get out of the water himself.  Zenyatta lets out another little sigh, this time in relief.  That was far closer then he would have liked.

***

Several minutes later, all the civilians are safely ashore and Zenyatta has sunk into an easy rhythm as he keeps the fish men at bay.  He's just about to unleash another discord blast on one that is clammering out of the water when the Midori Dragon appears and flying kicks the monster in the head.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Genji says upon landing, his legs now knee deep in the ocean.  "I had a bit of trouble getting away."

Zenyatta turns and fires his attack at another emerging fish man, trying to not let his excitement over getting to interact freely with his boyfriend hamper his focus.  "I have been managing quite well on my own to be honest," Zenyatta says and then turns to look at Genji, "but I can not say that I am not happy to have your help just the same, my love."

Genji's hero pose goes slack for a second as he just stares at Zenyatta before snapping back into position and saying, "We... do make a pretty good team, don't we?" And even though Zenyatta can't see his face, he is certain that Genji is blushing. 

"We do," he says, tone horribly fond.  For a second, Zenyatta wants nothing more than to remove all the space between them and wrap Genji in his arms but then there is a splash and Genji punches a monster that had just appeared behind him and Zenyatta snaps out of it.  Perhaps there will be time for such desires once this situation has been managed.  

"So how many of them are there anyway?" Genji says a minute later after he and Zenyatta have each disposed of a few more monster men. "Because they just seem to keep on coming."

"I am not certain to be honest," Zenyatta says, making a sweeping attack with his staff and tossing two more fish men away.  "They seem to dissolve into seaweed once defeated, but more always appear in the vanquished ones place.  I believe the most I have seen at once is ten-"

 

Zenyatta cuts himself off as exactly ten fish men rise to the surface and then in unison cry out, "Calamari Rage Transformation Go!" and then in a flash, the fish men fuse into a single large squid monster.

"Figures," Genji sighs as the giant squid monster roars and takes a sweep at him with a tentacle, "I thought this fight was going a bit too easy."

"Look on the bright side," Zenyatta says, dodging over a tentacle of his own, "it is possible that in this current form we will finally be able to defeat them once and for all."

"We can only hope," Genji chuckles, catching a tentacle as it swings back to hit him again, "I don't know how much more water my boots can take."  He struggles to hold the tentacle with one arm as he begins punching with the other.

Zenyatta tries his best to not laugh and mostly fails as he fires a fully charged discord blast at the caught tentacle.  The monster screams in pain as the blast hits it, making the tentacle Genji is attacking writhe for a second before exploding into purple dust.

"That's it!" Genji calls, doing a jumping flip over two tentacle that try to sandwich him in retaliation.  "Just nine more to go!"

"Together then," Zenyatta says, dashing to avoid a grasping attack.  "You pick a target and we will focus it down."

"Right," Genji nods, "as a team."

***

Ten minutes and lots of punching later, they are finally down to the last three tentacles.  It's going well enough even if the beast's tentacles aren't making it easy for them, always twisting and recoiling just as you think you have them cornered.  The seventh tentacle has just turned to purple smoke and Genji is focusing his attention on a new target when another of the tentacles appears out of nowhere and flicks him backwards with immense force.

"Midori!" Zenyatta cries, watching as Genji's body skips along the beach, limp and heavy.  The monster should have been weakened by having lost all these appendages but instead it seems that each loss has only made it's remaining tentacles stronger.  Zenyatta wants to kick himself for not noticing sooner but instead he turns his back on the monster and rushes to check on Genji, fear gripping his processors.  The second he does so though, he realizes his mistake and turns back just in time to see the tentacle spike him directly into the water.  He feels pain sear through his sensors as he sinks beneath the waves, his body still stunned by the blow.  It is times like these Zenyatta is especially happy that he is waterproof even if he is a bit too heavy to swim.

He hits the bottom a moment later, fear and lingering pain gripping him and making it nearly impossible for him to focus and begin levitating again.  He tries to clear his mind, reminding himself that no matter how bad it had looked, Genji has a resilient spirit and has survived worse.  He will be fine.  And even if he isn't, a practical part of him reminds himself, no matter how much that hurts, right now there are people depending on Zenyatta to save them.  There will be time for personal problems later.  He feels determination overwhelm him and he shoots to the surface, water dripping from his every limb as his optical sensors scan around for both the monster and Genji. 

"Thank goodness," Zenyatta immediately hears Genji cry, "Don't scare me like that."

"I could say the same to you," Zenyatta calls back, relief flooding his systems as his optical sensors find Genji already back in the fray, dodging and punching like nothing had happened.

"Me?" Genji gestures dramatically at his chest as he jumps over a tentacle.  "You know it takes more than that to break my spirit."

Zenyatta tries to hold back a laugh and fails as one of his orbs floats over to begin mending Genji's wounds without Zenyatta really thinking about it.  "If you are certain you are fine, shall we finish this then?"

"Let's do this!" Genji nods, striking a pose in the knee deep water.  "Dragonstrike!  Break the limit!" he shouts, a long katana wreathed in green flames appearing above his head and in his hands.

"Embrace the Iris!" Zenyatta calls a second later, ducking his head and reaching deep within himself to channel his ultimate technique.  In an instant, he's beside Genji, surrounded by a glowing gold aura, his six extra arms blocking blow after blow as the monster tries to crush them both.

"Together we are unstoppable," they say unison, before dashing together through the remaining tentacles.  With a pop and an explosion of purple dust, the giant squid monster is gone.

Zenyatta sighs as he lets his connection to the iris fade back to it's normal background hum, his body slowly lowering until he is also knee deep in the water beside Genji.  "Nicely done, Midori Dragon."

"Not too bad yourself," Genji nods, his sword fading from existence as he turns to look Zenyatta up and down.  He's removed the part of his helmet that covers his mouth and is starting to close the gap between them but stops suddenly and shouts, "Give me a sec," before sloshing off into deeper water.

Zenyatta watches him go, amused and fond in equal measure.  Genji is about mid-chest deep when he finally reaches his goal and grabs something off the top of the water before starting to trudge back to Zenyatta. It's not until Genji gets close again that Zenyatta realizes he's holding his hat, freshly saved from where it fell off his head when he'd gotten dunked earlier.

Genji stands in front of Zenyatta and reaching up, sets the hat back on Zenyatta's head and then smiles.  "It really suits you, the hat I mean," he tilts his head and smiles bigger.  "You look beautiful."

Genji is very close now and Zenyatta feels his fans start to run just a tiny bit faster as he glances down, taking in the limp disaster that his outfit has become post-submersion and starts chuckling quietly.  "What can I say, I make this look good."

"You do though," Genji smiles, the very hint of a blush just visible.  "You're the most beautiful person I know."  

Zenyatta's fans hum louder and then, in an instant, Genji pulls him close and dips him before kissing him gently on the faceplate.  This is not the first time they've kissed by a long shot but it is the first time they've kissed so publically and Zenyatta is stunned and happy, the feeling of Genji's warm, soft lips on his face filling him with a pleasant buzz that reminds him in some ways of the iris.  To be honest, Zenyatta is, despite his lack of lips, rather fond of kissing and especially fond of kissing Genji so he reaches up and wraps his arms around him, pushing his face back against Genji's lips. Genji is making a pleased little humming noise and dipping Zenyatta more when, with a splash, Zenyatta's hat falls off again and they both start laughing.

"Was that your-" 

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Zenyatta laughs, rubbing his face again the tip of Genji's nose.  "It seems my hat is just doomed to a watery fate today."

Genji gives Zenyatta a firm kiss on his faceplate before breaking away to keep laughing.  Zenyatta is just leaning in to kiss him again when he suddenly notices the vague sound of people cheering nearby and glances up the beach to find a small crowd with their phones out staring at them.

"Midori," Zenyatta says quietly, "I think we many have acquired a bit of an audience."

Genji looks up the beach and then looks back at Zenyatta and shrugs his shoulders.  "So?" he whispers back.  "It's not like people didn't have their suspicious about you and the Midori Dragon  before and I'm more than happy to confirm those, especially if it means I get to kiss you more."

Zenyatta's fans hum louder and he leans in to press his face against Genji's lips.  "I am more than happy to oblige you but you still might want to make yourself scarce before any of those eager fans comes over here and starts asking you hard hitting questions.  Like who you are for that matter."

Genji stops kissing Zenyatta and sighs, "Right."  He pecks him one last time on the face and then pulls him back to standing.  "Can I see you again soon?" he says, arms still wrapped around Zenyatta's waist.

"You can see me tonight if you wish," Zenyatta tilts his head, "as long as you promise to be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Genji says with a cocky grin as he lets go of Zenyatta and starts to back away.

"Not even close," he shakes his head.

Genji laughs at that and then dashes away, disappearing before any of their throng of adoring fans has time to catch him.

Zenyatta sighs as he gazes after Genji, the warmth of his lips and touch starting to fade from his sensors. "See you soon, my love."

*** 

When Genji reappears from the bathroom five or so minutes later, he gets immediately swarmed by his friends.

"Genji, holy shit where have you been?" Makoto shouts just as Haru says, "Genji, you won't believe what you just missed," and goes to hold up his phone. 

"You don't need to show him that," Takeko rolls her eyes as she pushes his phone back around, "but I would like to know where you went for that whole fight.  It's not like you to miss a chance to fanboy over the Zen Warrior."

"Well," Genji flails for a second as he searches for a good answer.  "Let's just say that people make bad decisions," he points at himself with two thumbs, "when they think that they are going to die."  He winks.

Takeko makes a disgusted noise while Makoto and Haru both give him a high five.

"Nice," Haru nods. "In that case, I'm sure you won't be too heartbroken to see your one true love in the arms of another," he says, turning his phone around to show off a picture of Genji and Zenyatta kissing from a few minutes ago.

"You should have seen them," Makoto waves his arms with excitement, "kicking monster ass, working in perfect sync with each other, macking on the beach.  Those two were made for each other."

Genji just stares at the picture, unreasonable pleased by the photo and yet well aware of the fact that he can't let his friends know that.

Luckily for him, Haru takes his stunned silence as shock.  "Pretty damning stuff, eh?" He leans in close to Genji and then starts to laugh.  "Oh man, I can't believe a yakuza grunt like you ever thought you had a chance with a real hero type like him.  Shimada you are a laugh riot," Haru pulls his phone away and wraps his arm around Makoto's back before leading him away, laughing the whole way.

Genji sighs.  There had been a time when he thought like Haru, had thought that no matter how hard he tried, he'd never be able to rise above his family and his assigned place in this world.  But now, thanks to his time as the Midori Dragon and Zenyatta's assistance, he knows that is not true, that every person can, if given the right means and opportunities, defy their fate.  Maybe someday he'll even get to show that to Haru.

He's considering following after them, if only to change the topic and laugh it off when Takeko comes up beside him and bumps her shoulder against his.  "Hey, don't take those two asshole too seriously," she says quietly.  "Your family might be yakuza but I at least know you can be a good guy-" Genji opens his mouth to argue but she just keeps talking, "on the rare opportunities when you can keep you head out of your ass."

Genji laughs, "You really think I'm capable of that?"

Takeko sighs.  "Look, I just wanted to say that I know you really like him okay?  The Zen Warrior, I mean.  And I don't think that was some laughable, pointless from go sort of thing like those two idiots over there so you don't have to pretend you're not upset around me okay?  I got your back."

Genji feels a huge wave of fondness for Takeko swell in his chest as he turns to look at her.  She's always been a good friend, always having his back without taking his shit ever since the day she appeared in his life already arguing with him over which animes were best. She's probably his second best friend (after Zenyatta) if he's being honest with himself so he wants to tell her the truth, wants to let her know that she's right, it wasn't hopeless and he can be a good guy, a better guy than she's ever gotten to see him be really but he knows he can't.  It's just too risky.  

And so he puts on a canned smile and shrugs.  "Thanks, but honestly, all I need right now is," he raises his voice and calls after Haru and Makoto, "Haru, send me that photo man!  I need to study the face of my new nemesis."  Haru turns around and laughing, starts futzing around on his phone until a moment later, Genji gets the picture on his phone and holds it up to Takeko.  "You really think a guy who looks like this could beat me if I was really trying?"

Takeko sighs, her shoulders falling.  "You're hopeless, you know that right?" she says, shaking her head and walking away.

Genji watches her go for a moment, a part of him hating that he has to let her down like that.  He sighs and glancing down at his phone, sees the picture of him and Zenyatta kissing on the beach and in an instant, he's smiling.  Some things are worth it though.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I enjoy this AU quite a bit so I feel like I'll be coming back to it or at least finishing the first "main" story sometime soon hopefully. Feel free to swing by [my tumblr ](https://knaccfornerdiness.tumblr.com/) and say "Hi" as I love to chat with people about Genyatta and I'm also starting to take requests and holding voting for bonus stories and the details are there too. I am also going to start trying to use [twitter ](https://twitter.com/knacc4nerdiness) as a place where you all can conveniently check for updates on my stuff other than on here so let's see how that goes :)


End file.
